


Enchanted

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Yuri on Ice Music Week [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Fancasting Once More With Feeling on Ice, M/M, Professional Ice Skaters AU, You Might Want a Toothbrush, background Phichimetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Guang Hong's been accepted to the annual figure skating variety show.  It's a Big Deal to him, proof that he's finally hit the big time.Every year, there's a huge welcome party for the skaters.  At the party, Guang Hong falls in love.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuri on Ice Music Week - Free Day  
> Prompt: ["Enchanted"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWSt64gNr30) by Taylor Swift

The first time Guang Hong saw Leo, he just stopped and stared. “Shit, I’m gay.”

“Join the club,” said a voice beside him. Guang Hong turned. He recognized them from other shows they'd been in, but he let them introduce themselves anyway. “Hi, I’m Phichit, and this is Yuuri. We’re both gay for someone in this room, too. Who’s yours?”

“I have no idea what his name is.” Guang Hong pointed out Leo, getting a low whistle from Phichit. “You?”

“You’re gonna laugh.”

“No laughter, I promise.”

Phichit pointed to his crush. “Christophe. Hopeless, right?”

Guang Hong tried his hardest, but a bit of a giggle escaped. “Well, you could easily get him to sleep with you, but good luck with a serious relationship.”

“I know, right?” Phichit groaned dramatically, but brightened. “At least I’m better off than Yuuri here.”

“Uh-oh. Yuuri?”

Yuuri blushed bright red and stared at the punch in his hand. “Viktor.”

“Nikiforov?”

“Only Viktor I know…”

“Oh wow. I can see why you… but…” Guang Hong looked across the room at Leo. “I hope that doesn’t mean I’m doomed.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s perfectly nice. I sure hope so, because he’s coming this way.” Phichit patted Guang Hong’s shoulder. “Good luck!”

“Hi. I’m Leo. This is my first time in this show.” He held out a hand to Guang Hong. “I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“No, this is my first time being invited too. Guang Hong.” He shook Leo’s hand. “Do you know Phichit and Yuuri?”

“I’ve never had the opportunity to meet Yuuri, but I know Phichit.”

Phichit jumped a little. “You do?”

“We’ve never met in person but I’m Aslan-is-my-Patronus on Tumblr.”

“Oh shit! That’s you?” Phichit jumped to his feet and hugged Leo. “Nice to meet you in person! I had no idea.”

Leo hugged back. “Hi, Yuuri. Nice to meet you too. I’m a huge fan, your dancing is amazing.”

“Oh, um, thanks? I hope I won’t disappoint you now that we’re skating together.”

Phichit smacked the back of Yuuri’s head. “Stop that. You are a star. You have fans. People love you.”

“I am a star. I have fans. People love me,” Yuuri dutifully repeated.

“Once more, with feeling!” Phichit demanded.

“Great episode,” Leo said. “I love that show. I keep hearing rumors about Once More with Feeling on Ice. If that happens, I’m auditioning so hard.”

Guang Hong tilted his head, looking closely at Leo. “I can kinda see you as Spike.”

“I’d love that. Probably end up as Xander, but that would be okay too. Depending on who they cast as Anya.”

“Viktor as Buffy?” Phichit offered. “I think he could pull it off.”

Guang Hong shook his head. “No, they need someone tiny. Yuri Plisetsky, maybe.”

Leo took his turn to study Guang Hong. “You could do it. If Yuri gets it, my friend Otabek would kill me if I played Spike. Which… Beks would do pretty well with the role, too.”

"Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino for Willow and Tara?" Phichit suggested. "I can see Yuuri as the dancing demon..."

"Who's Dawn?" Leo asked.

"Minami Kenjirou," Yuuri said without hesitation. "You guys probably don't know him, but he'd be perfect."

 

All the way home, Guang Hong blushed any time he thought of Leo. He tried to be a good little skater and go to bed at a reasonable hour to be up for early morning practice, but he couldn’t sleep. After an hour of lying in bed rerunning the conversations from the welcome party, he gave up. Time to go stalk this guy online.

Leo’s Tumblr had links to his Instagram and Twitter. Tumblr and Instagram had been quiet, but there were a couple tweets after the party.

**Great welcome party for this year’s ice show! Met some awesome people tonight. #wonderstruck**   
**Could be an interesting run. Tips for dealing with a crush on a coworker? #wonderstruck**

Leo had a crush? On who? Guang Hong drifted off into a daydream where Leo showed up at his door, confessing his crush and asking Guang Hong to go out with him. It was a nice dream, but he snapped out of it when there was another tweet.

**I can’t sleep. Please don’t be in love with someone else! Wonder if you knew… #wonderstruck**

 

Guang Hong never did get to sleep that night. He thought he’d be the first one to practice, even before the showrunners, but he wasn’t. Yuuri was out on the ice already, and Leo was in the seats with a giant cup of coffee, fighting to keep his head up watching Yuuri.

That must be who his crush was on. He’d been a fan, and now he was here early watching Yuuri skate… as Guang Hong watched, he could definitely understand why Leo loved this guy. He just sucked you into the performance, making it impossible to take your eyes off him. And this was in sweatpants with his hair falling into his face!

Guang Hong sat beside Leo. “He’s amazing. He seems kind of shy, though.”

“Phichit says he’s terrible with people. I wonder if they’ve told him yet that he’s got a pair skate with Viktor Nikiforov?”

Guang Hong squeaked. “Viktor never does pair skates!”

“I know! Phichit got hold of the performance list and it was right there, though.”

“How did Phichit get hold of the list? I thought they weren’t even doing final assignments until after they’d seen us all skate today.”

“Don’t ever get on Phichit’s bad side. He can hack anything. I couldn’t sleep last night so Phichit stayed up to keep me company, and he decided he wanted to know if he was ever skating with Christophe.”

“Is he?”

Leo shrugged. “Like you said. They’re not making all the final assignments until they see us skate. They had a few, though. Viktor, obviously, no one makes Viktor audition for parts. There was a note – he apparently specifically requested to skate with Yuuri.”

“Wow. Lucky guy.”

“They had a couple other assignments in. One of them was us.”

“Us?” Guang Hong's eyes got huge and his stomach started fluttering. Skate with Leo?

“Yeah.” Leo smiled shyly. “Apparently they liked our chemistry at the party last night? I thought maybe it was just me, but Phichit doesn’t think so. I think you’re really cute, and I had fun talking to you, and would you maybe like to get coffee after practice?”

“Not today, I stayed up all night stalking your social media, I need a nap already. I can’t imagine what it’ll be like by then. But tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me!”


End file.
